


The Company Of Wolves

by suoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: Teen Wolf Fan-Fiction Take 3Derek X Stiles隨緣居一直掛點有點麻煩源自於老電影的AU，這篇會更的有點慢





	1. .

.  
Stiles覺得自己快要吐了，也許是因為他已經有五個鐘頭都沒沾到一滴水，還有一直在這該死的森林裡繞圈圈尋找出路的關係。他得一次又一次的把腳從樹葉堆裡拔出來，有時候還會踩到帶著驚人味道的小陷阱，重複幾次之後其實已經無所謂了，他連生氣都覺得累。  
第一百次下定決心，此生不要再到任何天黑只有月光，方圓百裡沒有半個人類與科技，有花草爬蟲類與怪蟲子，還有無止盡樹木的地方；Stiles打量四周，想找個地方坐著休息，他已經徹底打消今夜走出森林的想法了。  
他將背包放下，開始活動自己酸痛的肩膀與抽痛發軟的雙腳，扶著樹幹慢慢的讓自己坐下。  
「這裡是私人土地。」一個突兀的低沈嗓音劃破寂靜的夜晚。  
Stiles嚇的跳了起來，但是他酸軟的腿跟果凍一樣毫無支撐力，害的他狼狽的摔回地上。  
「立刻離開這裡！」  
即使男人非常嚴厲，語氣充滿不悅，也不能影響Stiles聽到人聲的好心情，他哈哈大笑的模樣看起來像個瘋子：「人類！有人類！喔，感謝上帝！不是昆蟲，不是可愛卻會嚇死人的兔子，喔喔喔！人類！」  
男人見他有如精神病患的反應有點愣住，但是很快就反應過來，惡劣的大吼。「離開！！！」  
「你以為我不想嗎！？」Stiles憤怒的說，對方的聲音大的他耳膜發疼，掙扎的撐起身體，決定正面對戰他的"潛在救命恩人"。  
那是一個非常帥氣的男人，昏暗的月光加深他五官，挺直的鼻梁，濃密的眉毛下是一對銳利的暗灰色眼睛，嘴唇緊緊抿著，漆黑濃密的中長髮自然的往後梳攏，身著灰色的棉T，搭配黑色的皮夾克與黑色長褲。  
Stiles一邊大讚帥哥，一邊猜測男人是否是騎著重型機車的幫派份子，但這一切並不影響Stiles不知死活的嘴：「哇喔，你半夜在森林散步嗎？像個殺人犯？」  
這句話蠢斃了，因為那個男人像個野獸一樣噴著鼻息，看起來要撲上來咬斷他脖子。  
Stiles立刻後悔了，他不想要年紀輕輕的被晚上在森林裡亂晃的奇葩帥哥痛毆，或者變成森林裡的無名骸骨，他縮起脖子咬緊牙根緊張的看著男人。  
男人瞇起眼睛，Stiles明明怕的要尿褲子卻仍胡言亂語的行徑著實詭異。「你...」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊.....！」男人第一個字發音都還沒完全，驚慌失措的Stiles放聲大叫，雙手舉高作投降狀。  
極度驚嚇加上一整天徒勞的走動使他筋疲力盡，Stiles兩眼上翻，叫聲像是被截斷的電源般嘎然而止，噗通一聲仰面著地。  
男人望著地上成大字型趴在枯葉堆裡的身影，一陣無語。

柔軟的床墊完美服貼的托著身體，身上蓋著蓬鬆溫暖的被子，絕對是個豪華奢侈的享受。Stiles沒躺過這麼舒服的床，即便他已經醒了，他也只想翻個身讓自己換個姿勢繼續賴床。  
「起來！」  
「喔...拜託，我都畢業一年多了，爸...」  
Stiles脖子一陣劇痛，隨即被整個人從床上揪起來，再重重的摔到地上。「唉呦，痛死我了！」  
「你今天必須離開這裡，小鬼。」  
迷迷糊糊的Stiles睜開糊在一起不願分開的眼睛，終於意識到自己的處境。這是他見過最詭異的地方，除了地板上散亂的木條木塊與不明的破碎物體之外，唯一完整的傢俱就是這張床，四面牆沒有一處完好，大片壁紙脫落，露出底下被灰塵汙垢染的灰灰髒髒的牆面，落魄的不像一個房間。  
從頭黑到腳的男人居高臨下的望著他，表情臭的可以。  
Stiles掙扎著爬起身，「什麼？現在幾點了？」  
男人不說話，但是僵硬的臭臉面變成了憤怒。  
『嗚哇，超生氣！』Stiles一邊揉著痛得要命的脖子，一邊慌亂的在四周尋找他的行李。抓起床腳的背包，套上鞋子，三兩下就裝備齊全，有如童子軍一般立正站定等候發落。  
男人伸手就往臥房的門口一指，絲毫沒有帶路的意思，Stiles只好咬著牙往外走，所幸這棟破房子的結構很簡單，大門口就近在眼前，不需要他費力去搜尋。  
Stiles苦著臉望著前方似乎永無止盡的樹林，「可不可以借一下手機…?...或者指個路？」  
男人站在門檻，高大的身型堵住門框，伸手往右方一指。順著那個方向看去，Stiles發現有一處樹木較為稀疏，似乎有條僅供一人通行的隱密道路。  
「…我可以選擇借你的手機嗎?」Stiles厚著臉皮問，可惜男人無情的擺擺手，直接湮滅他最後一線希望。  
拉著背包的背帶，Stiles垂頭喪氣的往下山的路走去，第N次後悔異想天開的『踏青』想法，又暗自咒罵對方小氣。不過他背包的水、食物都很充足，這座山也不是真的面積大到無法出去，轉念一想當做出社會前的一場小冒險也無訪的Stiles心情再度轉晴。  
掏出背包裡的iPod，他塞進耳機就開始往山下走，在門邊男人望著他順著節奏律動的愜意模樣哼一聲，盯著他的背影直到他完全隱沒在樹林間，才轉身走進屋內。

樹林裡的小徑由黑色的頁岩舖設而成，一片片順著地勢一直延續下去，保持的相當完好。充足的睡眠與安全的路線讓他有些得意忘形，幾分鐘之後，Stiles打消不久前想立刻回家的念頭；懷著走過路過都該留下點紀念的想法，他掏出背包裡的數位相機，打算拍點照片留作紀念。  
雖然他沒有離開頁岩鋪設的小徑太遠，但是他在樹林間實在逗留的太久，抵達山腳下時，天色早已暗了下來。  
Stiles甩甩痠疼的腳，望著不遠處可見的燈光，大大鬆了一口氣。就當他透過微弱的路燈遠遠的看見久違的吉普，欣喜若狂的準備一口氣衝過去時，一聲長長的野獸嚎叫嚇的他一個踉蹌，狼狽的撲倒在地上。  
撲倒在凹凸不平的石板路面磨傷他的手掌，鮮血從手上細小的裂口逐漸滲透出來，Stiles垂頭喪氣的坐在地上，默默盤算冒著被嘲笑的危險去找醫生朋友，或是直接回家上藥哪一個會更好，卻再度被身後樹林的巨大吼叫聲驚的蹦離地面。  
他再也不敢多逗留，身後的樹林裡的野獸叫聲越來越多，像是在打群架一般動靜越來越大，Stiles聽不出是什麼動物的叫聲，只覺得那群野獸的聲音越發靠近，似乎是往他這個方向衝來。  
飛也似的從口袋掏出吉普車的鑰匙，Stiles驚慌失措的發動引擎，這輛老是扯他後腿的車總算是機靈了一回。樹林間竄出好幾道黑影，飛速地朝他接近，Stiles大聲尖叫，油門猛烈一踩，他聽到劇烈的碰撞聲響，然後吉普車飛離了地面，重重的再摔到地面上。  
往照後鏡一看，那群黑影身形近似狼或狗，少說也有五隻以上，月光中牠們的眼睛隱約發著奇怪的紅色光芒。很確定自己的車碾到東西的Stiles，一邊祈禱，一邊加速逃逸，若是其中一隻發狂的犬科動物他可以辯稱是自衛殺『狗』吧！？   
Stiles摸摸鼻子，手上的刺痛使他飆出幾句不雅的字眼。

天藍色的吉普車粗魯的停在鎮上知名的獸醫診所前，發出一陣刺耳的剎車聲。他跟死黨Scott在這裡工作三年，暑假與平日晚上都耗在裡，獸醫診所的老闆Dr. Alan Deaton與他們的關係非常好，每當他們受傷都會來求個完全免費的「順便」治療。  
「醫生！」Stiles推開診所的大門，無視玻璃門上的『休診』告示，熟門熟路的輕鬆翻過半身門。  
Deaton與背對門口的黑髮男子站在手術檯前，一像溫和的黑人醫生反常的疾言厲色，搶在他打招呼之前開口：「哪來這麼不懂禮貌的小鬼！你怎麼就這樣闖進來了？休診兩個字看不懂嗎？」  
Stiles驚訝的停止靠近，Deaton惡劣的態度就是在撇清關係一般，警告自己滾的遠遠的。他有些遲疑，萬一醫生遇到危險，身為警長兒子的他怎麼能轉身就走？  
就在青年遲疑的時候，那名陌生的人轉過身來。男人年約四十，有一張端正的英俊面孔，眉間深刻的皺紋和下垂的眼角讓人覺得他冷漠和嚴肅，但是嘴角卻又拉出親切的笑容，整個人有種很不協調的感覺。  
「嗨。」  
Stiles眨眨眼，秉持伸手不打笑臉人的原則，也跟著打了招呼。「外地人？」  
「你怎麼知道？」男人感興趣的回問，揚起眉毛裝做很訝異的樣子。  
「因為我從來沒見過你，而Beacon Hills就這麼一點大。」再次朝Deaton的方向看去，對方瞪大眼睛更清楚傳達『滾』的訊息，Stiles摸摸鼻子，轉身就朝外面走。  
「傷口要好好消毒喔，年輕人。」那男人說。  
Stiles點點頭，加快腳步離開。  
 


	2. ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles家的新鄰居

手掌上的傷造成Stiles生活上的不便，但並不是什麼大問題，前天的森林驚魂記也被他拋在腦後，現在的他全神貫注的篩選房間裡成堆的文件，將不要的報告丟進回收的箱子。  
大學都住在學校宿舍的東西在這個周末才送到，整個房間都被一箱箱尚未整理的大箱子占滿，顯得非常擁擠、雜亂。拖了幾天，進出都必須側身小心通過的Stiles終於忍無可忍，隨意在手掌上貼了幾塊防水的OK蹦，打算熬夜將這些箱子清掉。  
放棄一份一份檢查文件的Stiles闔上箱子，決定將這滿是大學報告資料的箱子拿去回收。提著幾袋清出來的垃圾，Stiles決的把東西先搬到屋前的庭院，隔天一早在請人將東西運走。  
Stiles貪心的一起搬，卻在半路才明白他的決定有多危險。三個箱子都不大，卻相當有份量，身型較為瘦弱的身子走起路來搖搖晃晃的，好幾次都差點失手。  
『這下可糟了…』Stiles咬著牙再往下走一階，雙手逐漸失去力氣，他快感覺不到自己的手指…  
就在Stiles打算放手時，他懷中箱子很神奇的往上飄起，有人幫了他。「天哪，非常感謝！你拯救了我！」  
箱子被人接手後，他看見一個非常熟悉的背影。「Scott！？」  
「嗨，親愛的，想我嗎？」他穿同一條內褲長大的死黨輕輕鬆鬆的把箱子搬到屋前，笑得一臉燦爛。  
「當然！」Stiles用力抱住他的兄弟，差點沒把Scott撲倒。「你終於要回來了？」  
「只有這幾天而已，我還要回學校一趟。」Scott摸頭傻笑，有點尷尬。  
Stiles瞇起眼睛，不用猜也知道Scott鐵定是畢業論文還沒完成，他這個好友總是要受到一點教訓才知道該緊張。想起中學同班的時候總是要考前支援的情景，有點感嘆的拍拍他的肩膀，大度的表示只要好友開口他一定鼎力相助。  
兩個字從高中畢業後聚少離多的好友相約一起到附近的小餐館吃飯，Scott鉅細靡遺的描述大學生活的種種，像個小媳婦一樣埋怨遠距離戀愛的辛酸，還有他有多想念到搬到英國的前女友等等，長舌的不像Stiles認識的Scott。  
兩人漫無目的的一直聊到餐廳開始收拾後，才搶在服務生趕人之前離開。時間接近午夜，夜晚的小鎮非常的安靜，Stiles半拖半拉的將牛飲一打啤酒的Scott往吉普的副駕駛座靠近，非常後悔自己怎麼會嘴賤問出『你喝了一整打啤酒怎麼不會醉？』這種問題。  
明明提出疑問之前Scott都精神挺好的…  
「我幫你。」  
Stiles身邊突然傳來一個男人的聲音，嚇的促急不防的他大叫一聲，差點把Scott摔在地上。  
他身上的重量被人接過，難得遇到好心人的Stiles掏出車鑰匙解鎖開門，直到Scott成功被放上副駕駛座才發現對方非常的面善。  
「你是樹林的殺人狂！？」Stiles訝異的伸出食指「你怎麼會在這裡！？」  
應該在副駕駛座上睡的流口水的Scott像是嗆到一般驚天動地的咳嗽，被稱為樹林殺人狂的男子反應迅速的伸出友善的手，替Scott拍背，就是力道有點不必要的大，Scott看起來更痛苦了。  
「好吧…謝謝？」被直接無視的Stiles終於醒悟到他有多麼無理，他尷尬的收回食指。替人拍背不像是男人會做的事情，Stiles見到Scott和男人對看一眼，像是認識對方一樣，有點不知道該拿這情況怎麼辦。  
「呃…你們認識？」  
「咳！…拜託…」Scott掙扎的開口，聲音沙啞無比：「這是我要問的問題！你怎麼會認識Derek？」  
『Derek…Derek…Derek Hale！』  
Stiles瞪大眼睛：「十幾年前整棟屋子失火的Hale？」  
身為警長之子，Stiles基本上生活都與各種犯罪與慘案有交集，Hale家在半夜被人縱火，一家子全被活活燒死的案件，轟動一直相當平靜的小鎮。之後又接連發生幾起慘忍的兇殺案，警方忙得焦頭爛額，Stiles幾乎天天到警局報到，替忙碌的父親送晚餐。  
「你父親是個非常優秀的警長。」不打算掩飾的Derek Hale淺淺一笑，抑鬱的臉變得沒那麼冷酷。  
Stiles沒有回應對他父親的稱讚，反而是陷入極度的震驚。  
『那裡不是死了很多人嗎？那前天晚的房間該不會…不，別想這個！他居然一個人住在那荒廢的老宅！？該不會已經把祖產還有保險都花光了吧…還是Hale家根本什麼都沒給他留下…？』  
擅自把Derek的遭遇想的非常悲慘的Stiles露出同情的表情，徹底將對方定位在『遭受老天爺捉弄的可憐男子』上。  
猜到Stiles腦袋在轉什麼的男人皺起濃密的眉毛，轉頭向Scott解釋道：「他迷路了。」  
Scott瞪大眼睛朝Stiles大叫：「你昨天跑進比肯山！？」  
「好幾天前，不是昨天啦！」Stiles被Scott的反應嚇到，「怎樣嗎？」  
「哪一天！？你是哪一天去的！？」Scott激動的追問。  
「就是那天，Scott。」  
Scott聽到Derek Hale的回答痛苦的呻吟，「你的手該不會是那時候？」  
「對啊，不小心摔倒還遇到一堆野狗。」Stiles說，有點心虛的看向Derek：「你下山的時候有看到什麼嗎？我開車好像有撞到其中一隻…」  
「我的天哪！Stiles！」Scott大叫，好像他做了什麼蠢事似的。  
Derek Hale直搖頭，轉身就走，而Scott則是催促Stiles上車，強硬的中段話題，滿肚子問號的Stiles問不出答案，只得作罷。

 

「早安啊，我們偉大的警長。」Stiles搖搖晃晃的走下樓梯，他老爸一如既往的站在樓梯口，穿戴整齊的等著他兒子下樓吃早餐。

「你的箱子今天就會清掉吧？堆在出入口很不安全。」Sheriff Stilinski朝背後門口的方向指去，那裡有被疊一座小山的紙箱堆。

「沒問題，我今天就會清掉。」Stiles走下樓梯，替父親拿下衣架上的制服外套。

Sheriff滿意的點頭：「我們隔壁有新鄰居，記得去打招呼。」

「喔？是誰啊？」送父親出門的兒子懶洋洋的問。

「Hale，Derek Hale。」Sheriff揮揮手瀟灑的跳上他的警車，而他的獨生子Mieczyslaw Stilinski半晌才反應過來。家門口的警車早已經不見蹤影，只穿著坦克背心和一件短褲的Stiles在清晨的冷風中連打好幾個噴嚏。

Stiles搓搓冒出雞皮疙瘩的手臂，快步走回屋內，忍不住抱怨把麻煩事推給他做的老爹，還有最近狂刷存在感的Derek Hale。敦親睦鄰這種事情早就退流行啦！再說那個Derek Hale脾氣挺差的，過去也是熱臉貼冷屁股吧？

 

事實證明他的猜測錯的離譜。

Stiles拘謹的坐在Derek新家的沙發上，屋子裡的家具與生活用品一應俱全，跟森林裡的廢屋相比更像個家，這些家具應該是屬於原屋主的，除非他的鄰居最喜歡的顏色是粉紅色…

Derek Hale坐在他的對面，拿著叉子吃著一大盆蔬果沙拉，那是Stiles早上奮鬥出來的成果。對方捧場的舉動很窩心，但是他一副要立刻吃完的架式還是讓他看傻了眼，

被請進屋內後就無言觀賞Derek吃蔬菜的Stiles 坐立不安的四處張望，雙腳動來動去一刻也靜不下來。一安靜就覺得空氣尷尬的Stiles實在擠不出話題，而埋頭狂吃沙拉的Derek也不打算開口，屋子裡只剩男人咬斷蔬果的清脆咀嚼聲，氣氛詭異透頂。

「呃…你慢慢吃？吃完再把它放在門口就好。」

「嗯？不。」男人停下瘋狂吃蔬菜的動作，開口留人。「我等一下就吃完了。」

 **睜眼說瞎話。** Stiles皺眉，身為沙拉作者的他很清楚這一臉盆的菜量，Derek絕對不可能吃完。一時間想不出理由拒絕鄰居的Stiles一坐就是整個早上，不僅觀賞兩個多小時的電影，中午還吃外賣的披薩。

等Stiles回家時，已經是下午一兩點，那盆剩下一半的沙拉還留在Derek的家裡。若不是Stiles慌慌張張的想起老爸的命令，他可能會一直泡在Derek家超舒服的粉紅色沙發上，把HBO上的三部曲電影全部看完。

然而在他一邊玩手機，一邊等垃圾車的時候，他的新鄰居主動伸出援手。不僅幫他搬一箱箱的垃圾到環保車上，還再次邀請他到家裡做客。

Stiles在班級裡一直都不是受歡迎的人，朋友也屈指可數，有持續聯絡的僅有Scott一人。社會的現實與殘酷他見識不少，自然清楚天下沒有白吃午餐，人做事情多半懷有目的。更何況Derek Hale比起好客，對人充滿熱情，更像是個孤僻冷漠，離群索而居的人。

Stiles不討厭Derek，要歸類喜好的話，Derek Hale是屬於他想親近交好的人。不僅長向帥氣，穿著有品味，還有一台帥氣的跑車，年紀輕輕就能自力更生，甚至還能買下一棟房子。

於是，雖然毫無共通點，連對方名子都不確定怎麼拼寫的情況下，Stiles抱著一大桶的爆米花繼續窩回Derek家的粉紅色沙發。


	3. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale的怪異行徑

Stiles很喜歡講話，話多到喉嚨嚴重發炎住院，躺在病床上準備要打針做緊急應變處理時還試圖開口；醫生建議他參與社團活動多運動去與人互動，Stiles立刻跑去報名了曲棍球隊，壞處是弄得一身是傷，好處則是減緩話澇的情形，然而就算有所改善，他的話還是比其他人多。  
Derek看外表就知道是個相當寡言的男人，緊抿的嘴唇，僵硬的表情讓人覺得他欠缺耐性，脾氣也差；只要有腦袋就知道要閃遠一些。  
一周下來基本上都是Stiles在講自己的事情，而Derek在一旁安靜的聽，不堪其擾時會瞪人要求閉嘴，或者走遠一點保持距離。有Scott在的時候還好，但是自從Scott出發回學校之後，單向溝通的問題逐漸開始浮現。  
Stiles不是沒腦袋，他是鎮上最聰明的人，但是也是鎮上最不怕死的傢伙。他一直是個不太會讀空氣的孩子，也弄不懂人際上的界線，總在無意間冒犯別人，造成其他人的困擾；一直到六年級才讓他用很痛苦的方式明白他人緣不好的起因，就是他自己。  
他的新鄰居一點都不喜歡跟他相處在同一室，在客廳也是Stiles占住一整個沙發和電視，而Derek在旁邊的木製高腳椅上看自己的書，如果Stiles不開口，兩人的對話數量一手掌的指頭都數的出來。偏偏這樣冷淡的Derek每天都會出現在Stiles面前，遞給客人遙控器後就坐在旁邊埋頭看書。  
Derek每天宅在家裡，不像在計畫結黨的幫派份子；對探警長一點興趣也沒有，不像是想接近他問東問西的罪犯；態度非常冷淡，明顯沒有興趣「成為好朋友」。Stiles看著手機上自己條列出來，卻又被通通刪除的清單，眉頭深深的皺起來。  
Derek Hale到底想幹嘛？

Stiles這一天起了一大早，花上一整天在鎮上漫無目的的閒晃，浪費一堆錢買了家中根本不缺的東西，正當他準備把東西搬下車時，Derek Hale正巧開車回來，他降下車窗看著懷抱一大箱衛生紙與超大包零食的Stiles。  
「去吃晚餐？」他問道。  
Stiles下意識的點頭，回神後就已經坐上副駕駛座，買了三份沙威瑪，其中一份送去給他還在苦哈哈加班的老爸。Stiles在膝蓋上彈著指頭，心中大聲埋怨Derek車上禁食的規矩，聞著香味卻不能吃真是個痛苦的折磨。  
一旁的駕駛原先根本不在意車上年輕人的小情緒，但是車子駛離鬧區後，Derek Hale進入疑神疑鬼模式，他開始檢視後照鏡與兩側車耳，頻率高的出奇，全身也變得很緊繃，一覆如臨大敵的戒備模樣。  
Stiles還沒開口發表他的疑惑，就被車子猛然加速的後坐力壓的說不出話來。  
「你有什麼毛病？尿急嗎？」在車子鑽進左側車道的縫隙間引起公憤時，Stiles大聲尖叫，刺耳的喇叭聲將他的聲音蓋過，連他自己都聽不清楚。「開慢一點！」  
「往後靠，你擋到我的視線了。」Derek用他一貫毫無起伏的音調命令道，隨即故態復萌的高速插進另一側車道。  
Derek平靜鎮定的態度徹底激怒Stiles，他大聲咒罵，在車子不要命瞬間加速時的尖叫，要不是擔心會死得更快或者手指骨折，他肯定在Derek臉上送上一拳。

Stiles艱難的爬下車，筋疲力竭的跪坐在草地上，他非常生氣，非常的後悔。他為什麼要跟Derek-Crazy-Son-of-bitch-Hale相處這麼多天？該死的好奇心！該死的推理遊戲！該死的自己！氣憤的決定斬斷這段不知所云的相處模式，Stiles頭也不回的往家裡走去，只可惜發軟的腿讓他背影一點都不帥氣。  
Derek任Stiles怒氣沖沖的走回屋內，一個人站在烏漆漆的夜晚眺望遠方，好一會兒後才打開車門掏出冰冷的沙威瑪，走上警長家門口的階梯。  
第一下門鈴；四周只聽件樹葉被風吹動的沙沙聲。  
第二下門鈴；樹葉的沙沙聲伴隨一點遠處車子高速行駛而過的聲響。  
第三下門鈴；屋內的人發出巨大的咚咚咚下樓聲響，莽撞的付出一頭撞上門的慘痛代價。  
這下就連一臉嚴肅的Derek都笑了，而一邊咒罵一邊解鎖的Stiles正巧開門，撞見冰山初融的罕見化面。  
「幹嘛！？」Stiles惡聲惡氣的質問，粗魯的語氣引來黑髮男人不悅的瞇眼，卻沒有得到以往的效果，年輕人顯的更加不耐煩：「你究竟有何貴幹！？」  
Derek把手中冰冷的晚餐塞進Stiles懷裡，順勢將站在門邊的人往內推，厚臉皮的走進屋內。  
踉蹌的站穩腳步，Stiles接住他的晚餐，不敢相信Derek就這麼進來了，正當他張開嘴巴打算把人轟出去時，一道快速的黑影從屋外往他們衝過來。「什麼東西！？」  
轉身準備關門的Derek自然看得更清楚，他反應極快的關門落鎖，抓住Stiles的手將他扯離玄關。黑影重重的撞上門，發出巨大的聲響，緊張的局面遏止Stiles發表一段關於Déjà vu(既視感)的評語。  
門外面的東西不願意放棄，一下比一下還用力的撞擊門口，Stiles能聽見門逐漸在瘋狂的摧毀中一步步瓦解崩壞的聲音，站在樓梯邊的Derek，示意Stiles往樓上走。  
「你怎麼辦？」Stiles啞聲問道，艱難的驅動雙腿往樓梯口走，碰碰碰的巨響震耳欲聾，根本聽不到自己的聲音。「那是什麼東西…」  
「上去！」  
Derek大吼，頭也不回的在Stiles的背補上力道極大一推，害的他差點摔在樓梯台階上。「快點爬！你這個笨蛋！」  
他才剛爬上第一階，門就被撞破了。Stiles沒有膽量往後看，耳邊充斥著Derek的吼叫聲與野獸的嘶吼聲，還有瘋狂的碰撞聲。緊張到極致之後他反而冷靜下來，他撐起自己笨拙的四肢想繼續往上，右腳卻突然被某個溫熱的東西禁錮，直接將他扯下樓梯。  
還來不及反應，他再度聽到憤怒的吼叫聲，然後抓著他腳的力氣鬆開，一個沉重溫暖的東西壓在他身上，他能聞到Derek的味道，還有刺鼻的鐵鏽味。  
「Derek！」Stiles大叫。  
槍響劃破夜空與屋內混亂的情況，Stiles聽到他父親呼喚他的聲音，野獸痛苦的哀嚎，吼叫聲越來越瘋狂，警長連發的子彈終於逼退野獸，強硬的結束這場災難。  
Stiles的手臂被狠狠踩了一下，一個人影越過他們，撞破樓梯盡頭的玻璃窗戶，直接跳出屋外。  
「Stiles，你們沒事吧？」Noah擔憂的問，壓在Stiles身上的Derek撐起身子，順手抓起攤在樓梯上的年輕人，讓警長能好好看看他的兒子。「發生什麼事情！？」  
Stiles頭昏腦脹的靠在牆上，第一件事就是看向右手邊的Derek，黑髮的男人正巧也在打量他，灰色的眼睛清楚映出Stiles蒼白的臉色。「你受傷了嗎？」  
臉上頂著三四道血痕的男人冷靜的擦去嘴角的血跡，沒有回應Stiles的關心，反而是敏捷的上樓檢查窗戶。  
「Stiles，到底發生了什麼事情！？」Noah追問，把兒子的頭扳回來。除去蒼白的臉色、僵硬的表情與快速游移的眼睛之外，Stiles沒什麼大問題。  
「我沒事，老爸！毫髮無傷！Derek才是受傷那個！」Stiles說，慌亂的安撫他焦急的老爹。「最近鎮上有什麼動物出沒的事件嗎？動物監管也太差勁了吧？」  
「動物？什麼意思？」Noah困惑的鬆開兒子。  
Stiles眨眨眼：「剛剛攻擊我們的不是動物嗎？」  
「不是，是個一個高大的男人。」警長皺起眉頭「為什麼你認為是動物？」  
「呃…因為我聽到野獸的吼叫？我不知道人可以叫成那樣…」Stiles不禁也遲疑了起來，他轉頭望向樓梯頂的Derek。  
「是個高大的男人沒錯，警長。」Derek說「外面都是血跡，也許可以找到線索。」  
「這個高度下去肯定得去一趟醫院。」Noah拿起對講機吩咐警局的下屬做各項偵查工作，抓抓Stiles的肩膀示意兒子上樓去幫Derek清理一下傷口；而他的兒子難得聽話一回，上樓直扯著男人的手臂去房間治療。  
Stiles時常惹事，但是從沒有鬧得這麼嚴重，Noah擔憂的看著洞開的窗戶與殘破不堪的門，不禁慶幸旁邊還有新鄰居能夠照應。

Derek Hale表情怪異坐在電腦前的椅子上，讓Stiles清洗臉上的傷口，對於清洗傷口其實不怎麼在行的Stiles咬著牙催眠自己那只是一點點的血，硬著頭皮完成消毒、上藥的動作。  
「停！」Stiles拿出繃帶準備包紮傷口，Derek卻壓住的他的手阻止他。「這樣就行了，傷口很淺包住反而好的慢。」  
「還有哪裡？」Stiles放下繃帶，掏出一大把新的棉花棒，抓著椅子想把Derek轉到另一面。  
「夠了，沒有其他的傷口了。」Derek試圖阻止，卻慢了一步，Stiles成功看見男人的背部。「Stiles！」  
「Derek Hale！你這個神經病！」男人警告的低吼一點用也沒有，Stiles被劃破黑色外套的爪痕嚇的目瞪口呆：「你得去一趟醫院！該死的，攻擊我們的是金鋼狼嗎！？」  
「別大吼大叫的，那只是外套的裝飾。」Derek嚴厲的命令，但年輕人依舊不吃他那一套。  
Stiles抓著Derek的衣領試圖要脫下男人的衣服，對方當然不可能輕易妥協，才剛劫後餘生的兩位男人展開了激烈的外套穿脫戰。  
年輕人力氣拼不過，卻擁有在全世界肯定名列前茅的倔強與執著，以子支撐不住兩個人激烈的拉扯動作，帶著Derek往後翻倒，而強拉外套的Stiles跟著撲到男人的身上。  
各種巧合都在這一刻發生。  
首先，Stiles成功將外套扯下Derek的肩膀。  
然後，Derek摔出椅子安然無恙的躺在地上。  
最後，撲上去的Stiles毫髮無傷的坐在Derek的大腿上。  
Noah站在兒子的房門口，手裡的對講機傳來警局同事們抵達的通報，但是被眼前這一幕震撼到的他根本沒空回覆。  
「什麼鬼！？」  
「Derek的背絕對有傷口！爸，幫我…」Stiles不願意放棄自己的進度，仍緊抓Derek的外套不放。  
「幫什麼！別找藉口！衣服穿好，警局的人要來了！」Noah大聲的喝斥，轉身就往樓下走。「你欠我一個解釋！」  
被誤會的Derek和造成誤會的始作俑者沉默的對看，最後由前者咬牙切齒的開口：「從我身上滾下去！」  
冥頑不靈的年輕人重新開始用力扯外套，大聲的宣布自己的主張。  
「決不！」


	4. ....

警局的人多是自小看Stiles長大的，檢驗報告隔天中午就出爐，挫折的是嫌疑人的血液已經被奇怪的雜質汙染，他們無法比對，縱使對方留下再多的血也是枉然。等待實驗室排除其他汙染源，需花上幾周的時間；他兒子的安危卻是禁不起等待。  
Noah打量他縮在警長的辦公室裡的椅子上無聊得直打哈欠的兒子，以前他絞盡腦汁的想溜進辦公室偷看偵查中的文件，現在人就坐在裡面，他卻提不起興趣。  
自從襲擊事件發生後，這名單親爸爸越發焦慮，直覺是兒子惹來的殺身之禍，偏偏Stiles除了森林巧遇Derek，開車撞傷試圖攻擊他的森林的動物之外，一個多小時的生活報告都沒其他值得注意的事情。  
在警方仍無法鎖定嫌疑犯的情況下，Noah不放心讓Stiles待在家裡，強硬的抓他老大不小的兒子一起上下班。他調皮又顯然陷入『熱戀』的兒子大聲抗議，搬出Derek能保護他為理由，非但沒有說服Noah，反到讓他更加擔心。  
整起事件中，最有嫌疑的就是Derek，畢竟他彆扭的兒子重回鎮上，也都是跟Derek Hale混在一起，若不是Noah有親眼看見他在保護Stiles，第一個被逮捕的就會是那個膽敢勾引他兒子的混小子。  
撞見Stiles撲倒野男人的衝擊畫面讓他開始真正的意識到兒子已經長大了，大學還念念不忘高中初戀的純情小子現在已經有膽子在家裡撲倒一個男人了。想到那個畫面，Noah就狂起雞皮疙瘩，他放下手裡那份看過不下十次的檢驗報告，站起身穿上外套，喚醒他睡的直流口水的兒子，準備去附近買杯咖啡。

Stiles整個人趴在咖啡店的室外木桌上，緊盯著手機，這點是他最像時下年輕人的地方─離不開手機。Noah無奈的推推他懶洋洋的兒子，把手上剛出爐的咖啡遞給他。「給我坐正，你沒骨頭嗎？」  
Stiles懶洋洋的接過杯子，突然像被電到一般挺直腰桿，將手機塞回口袋，眼睛咕溜溜的轉，整個人一掃剛才的懶散，顯得非常有精神。「嗨，Derek。」  
Noah吃驚的轉頭，發現穿著一身黑的黑髮年輕人正往這邊走。  
「警長，Stiles。」Derek先是向Noah點頭，再給旁邊坐立不安的Stiles一瞪眼。「有新的消息嗎？」  
Noah還沒開口，他身邊的兒子變如同灑豆子一樣唏哩嘩啦的將進展全部說出來，在Derek徹底洗清嫌疑之前，Noah實在不希望透露太多資訊。幸好他的兒子注意力並非在案件本身，轉而的追問Derek背上的傷口狀況如何。  
「我要跟你說幾次我沒受傷？」Derek一臉不耐煩。  
「少騙人，你的臉就被抓傷了。」Stiles立刻反駁，「咦，你臉上的傷口已經癒合了？還真快，你都吃些什麼啊？背上有傷就要去醫院，不然傷到骨頭不是開玩笑的，你都幾歲了還怕打針縫線！」  
Derek轉身就走，徹底無視。  
Stiles立刻追了上去，扯著Derek要拉他去醫院。Derek毫不客氣的甩開他抓住衣袖的手，但是Stiles再度抓住他想把他拉回車上。  
Derek看上去很想旁邊的人一拳，但是Stiles一點都不怕，還得意的朝他揚眉挑釁。Derek不管Noah還在場，伸手就用力掐住Stiles的後頸。「你真多管閒事。」  
Stiles痛得哀號一聲，用力推開Derek的鉗制：「嘿！關心也不行喔！」  
「蠢貨。」Derek在Stiles耳邊惡狠狠的說：「我不需要去醫院。」  
Stiles苦著臉，用對付鬧脾氣小鬼的溫柔口氣勸道：「你臉上的傷口會好那麼快，是因為有好好的清潔上藥，你就乖乖讓醫護人員清理你背上的傷口吧！」  
Derek要是能夠噴火，肯定將整間咖啡廳付之一炬：「你聽不懂人話嗎？」  
「你才聽不懂…」Stiles拉住Derek，不管他怎麼甩就是死不放手。  
兩個人在路上拉拉扯扯的樣子引來路人的視線，Noah不得不開口介入。「Derek Hale，跟我們去去一趟警局的醫護室，有沒有傷口都去檢查一下；Stiles你少說幾句，別這麼不可理喻。」  
Stiles朝Derek做個鬼臉， Derek反應是勾住Stiles的頸子，硬是把人強制帶走，對方一點都不怕反而神態自若的跟老爸揮揮手，笑嘻嘻的說警局見。  
Derek用驚人的氣勢押著Stiles離開，儘管Derek讓Noah有種值得信賴卻帶點危險的矛盾感覺，他也不想阻擾兒子情感發展，更不用說Derek救Stiles一命，Noah想這是男人應得的機會。  
Stiles不安分的在Derek的背上又戳又拍的，試圖想激起傷口遭受碰觸的疼痛反應，以Derek的體格來看他根本能輕鬆擺脫，但他不但沒這麼做，反而是在原地耗時間跟他兒子拌嘴。  
Noah發現自己有點佩服Derek能跟他兒子扯那麼久，Stiles有多惱人做父親的最清楚，車旁的年長男人被煩的受不了，硬是把他塞進副駕駛座，動作俐落輕鬆的像是在擺放超市的購物袋。  
「輕一點，他可是我兒子！」Noah忍不住制止，Derek看起來不怎麼高興，但還是妥協的點頭，給警長一點面子。  
吸不到任何東西的Noah這才發現他竟然已經把咖啡喝完了，將杯子丟進垃圾桶，拿起被兒子遺落的全新咖啡。  
他很肯定他兒子待會根本不需要。

Stiles舒舒服服的座在副駕駛座上，看著車外稍縱即逝的街景不發一語。這是襲擊那天過後他們第一次獨處，上車後兩人就沒有交談，安靜的很不尋常。  
Derek利用紅燈的等待時間偷瞄副駕駛坐上的Stiles，發現對方真的不打算開口，不禁有些詫異，這些天的相處讓Derek對他有某些程度上的瞭解；譬如，吵鬧的Stiles多半是腦袋一片空白，安靜的Stiles則是在盤算什麼。  
確實被他料中，Stiles一邊看著窗外發愣，一邊想著等會到警局後要怎麼讓Derek『現出原形』。  
Derek和自己的目擊證詞無懈可擊，在犯人留下血跡的情況下更沒有驗傷採集樣本的必要。只是在激烈纏鬥之下，他聽到不只一次由疼痛引發的悶哼。他才不買Derek對於外套裂痕的『造型』解釋的帳，襲擊者不可能兩手空空的把外套扯破吧？  
沒聽到槍聲，那會不會是一把刀？如果是這樣Derek不可能只有臉上有傷。受傷為什麼要隱瞞？除非Derek認識那名嫌犯？那天其實嫌犯是想闖空門？又或者Derek才是嫌犯的目標？雖然親眼目擊一名高大的男人跑上樓梯，但是那震耳欲聾的吼叫聲，會是由人類發出來的嗎？  
一大堆問題跟推測弄讓人無從下手，而Derek Hale則是解開案件的關鍵線索。與父親想法不謀而合的Stiles，不像Noah有擔心兒子屁股的複雜心情，相反的，Stiles認為一開始認為一切不對勁的直覺很正確，更積極的想去破解這個謎團。  
Stiles轉頭打量專心開車的男人，他坐副駕駛座上許多回，卻從在車上觀察過他，大部份時間都在自問自答和指引行徑方向。第一次見面的時候Derek的臉很乾淨，並不像現在有留有鬍渣，一樣很帥，但是看起來老十幾歲。他的身材不是特別高大壯碩，但是每寸肌肉都蘊含無限的力量，足以應付各種為難與困難，也許Derek真的能好髮無傷？  
腦海出現Derek在車子駛落山谷前一秒，破窗而出驚險抓住懸崖邊緣，自己則發出絕望慘叫隨著車子消失在山谷之中的畫面…  
Stiles突然意識到，沒有Derek他只有死路一條，他卻忙著懷疑救命恩人，把基本的道謝忘的一乾二淨。  
「嘿，Derek，你知道嗎…我忘記一件很重要的事情？」  
Derek看他一點，很難得的回答他：「咖啡？」  
對…咖啡還在桌上，不過他細心的老爸應該已經幫他處理掉了。不過他不是要說咖啡…是…  
「謝謝你那天晚上救我一命。」  
在一陣尷尬的沉默厚，Stiles驚喜的發現男人微微勾起嘴角，雖然不明顯，但是Derek笑了。  
「嗯。」微微上揚的嘴角很快的撫平，Derek平靜的回他一聲。「到了。」  
平靜無波的『嗯』所蘊含的愉快實在太難察覺，但這次Stiles讀懂了，並忍不住為新的成就竊笑起來。

在房間脫衣服讓警局內的醫療人員檢查傷勢的Derek，不知道他正被一群饑渴的女警圍觀，Stiles不忍心告訴他那面鏡子後面還有一個小房間，所以盡可能的站在那片鏡子前面多少替他遮一點…即便Derek身材辣到不行，被看也沒什麼好丟臉的…  
Stiles羨慕的看著Derek厚實的胸肌，然後看著男人沒好氣的瞪他，在他面前攤開雙手轉了一圈。「看清楚沒？沒有傷口。」  
除了在Derek左右肩胛骨間，有個三個螺旋堆疊的刺青之外，他結實的背部沒有任何痕跡，沒有瘀青，沒有擦傷，連痘痘或粉刺也沒有。  
「你的膚質真好。」在一旁的Lisa警官讚嘆的說，戴著手套的手放在Derek副有緊實肌肉的背脊，「我幫你檢查有沒有內傷。」  
Derek揚起眉毛，對於女警疑似揩油的說法不予置評，配合的站再原地讓她順著肩胛骨往臀部檢察。如果Derek缺錢，去當脫衣舞男應該很有賺頭，否則鎮上的酒吧只有一個不上不下的Matt實在無法吸引客源。  
曖昧的場面頓時讓Stiles覺得自己很多餘，在迴避與提醒他們警局不是個很好的調情地點之間猶豫。在他下定決心前，Lisa完成裸男背部探索之旅，一邊拆手套一邊大肆稱讚Derek鍛鍊的很好，然後似笑非笑的看向Stiles：「要我幫你看看嗎？小甜心？」  
被點名Stiles嚇一跳，倉皇的收回視線，尷尬的抓著自己的後頸。「我沒受傷…」  
Lisa送給Stiles一個飛吻，笑嘻嘻的說道：「改天讓我再看看你背上的小星星！」  
一向精明幹練的Lisa會這麼做一定有背後的目的，並不是單純想來騷擾犯人，Stiles拿起桌上的衣服，將它交還給正挑眉的Derek。  
「怎麼了？」  
Derek繼續盯著他，在Stiles一頭霧水的目光下開口：「背上的小星星？」  
「喔，那個…那只是個小玩笑。」Stiles窘迫的看向Lisa，後者正從架上拿起登記版記錄。  
「你真的非常勇敢，Stiles能平安無事多虧了你。」Lisa說道，「你平常就有在鍛鍊嗎？」  
Stiles將椅子上的棉T和外套拿起來，逐一遞給Derek，明白Lisa為何要提出這個問題。  
Derek身上一點傷痕都沒有。  
「有。」Derek簡短的回應，他接過Stiles遞給他的棉T，將手套進袖口，就在這時，Stiles伸手去碰觸了Derek的背上的刺青。  
與Lisa接觸的反應截然不同，Derek倒抽一口氣，反應極大的回頭瞪著他。「該死，你在幹嘛！？」  
Stiles嚇一跳，縮回他的手。「我只是好奇…抱歉。」  
Derek穿好棉T，從Stiles手裡搶回外套：「你這幾天都在警局嗎？」  
「啊？呃，對呀。」  
「嗯，這樣也好，免得你又做些蠢事惹禍上身，別單獨行動，知道吧？」Derek命令，這件外套是他們初次見面的那件皮外套，Stiles還記得當天對方很嚴厲驅逐他的模樣。  
「等等，Derek！那天在山上…」Stiles抓住Derek的手，「我回家的時候撞傷一隻狗！這兩件事該不會有關聯！？」  
「我…」  
「那晚襲擊者發出的吼叫聲不像人類，會不會是那些狗的主人！？我的天哪，我應該下車去看看的，但是當晚有太多隻了…」  
「Stiles！」Derek抓住他的手臂，打斷他的自言自語：「你跟我提到的當晚我就過去查看了，地上並沒有什麼痕跡。」  
Stiles看著Derek，對方嚴肅認真的回答並不能說服他，那更像安慰。他覺得自己找到關鍵；那天晚上的狗群，還有被襲擊當晚的野獸叫聲，留在地上的野獸血跡，肯定是兇手故意留下來的線索！  
「難道這一切都因為要報復！？」Stiles瞪大眼睛：「因為我撞死一隻狗！？」  
Derek站在一邊，對於他的說法沒有贊同也沒有反駁，似乎也在思考期中的可能性。  
「我得去找Deaton，他是鎮上的獸醫，如果真的出了事情他肯定知道。」Stiles說完轉身就往外走。  
一直保持沉默的Lisa擋在門口，阻止Stiles離開：「你的推論我會轉告警長的，現在不是逞英雄的時候，你待在這裡。照顧好你的朋友，小Stilinski。」Lisa回答，將他們留在房內。  
『Derek Hale才不是我的朋友。』Stiles在心中小聲的反駁，而Derek正低頭看他的手機，彷彿什麼都沒聽到。


	5. .....

5  
關於Derek Hale的調查結果不多，Hale一家的慘案發生後，鎮上只剩在傷勢嚴重，留在鎮上醫院治療的Peter Hale；那個男人在一個月前奇蹟似的甦醒，似乎有想重新翻修Hale家大宅的打算。一周後Derek Hale回到鎮上，先是跟他的叔叔一起行動，輾轉留宿幾間飯店，隨後遷入Noah隔壁的房子。  
Noah知道Hale家非常有錢，但是Derek Hale身為繼承人行事非常低調，與家中的長女Laura Hale，妹妹 Cora Hale離開鎮上後順利完成學業，但他並沒有就業記錄，除了SSN 外就一張駕照登記在案。  
站在審訊室的另外一邊，Noah心情複雜的看著與Derek與Stiles各坐在桌子的兩端，有一搭沒一搭的聊天。  
Lisa雖然年輕，卻是鎮上新一代警力中的優秀人才，她認為Derek Hale有所隱瞞的想法與Noah不謀而合，除非有光速的治癒能力，否則那天晚上就是他與襲擊者串通演的一齣戲。但是這樣對Derek有什麼好處？他想博取Stiles的好感嗎？不需要這場戲Stiles就已經夠黏Derek了…  
Noah想衝進去命令Derek Hale離他兒子遠遠的，卻不願意促成羅密歐與茱麗葉效應 ，讓他們更難分難捨，短時間內他想不到其他方法，只能祈禱他調皮的兒子安份一點，乖乖待在警局，別再惹事生非。

正如同他父親所憂慮的，Stiles真的非常想亂跑。被留在警局審訊室的兩人面對面坐著，一個低頭用手機，一個無聊的晃著腳，眼睛咕溜溜的轉動。  
「如果我們現在出去，你覺得會不會被阻攔？」Stiles小聲的說。  
Derek抬起視線面無表情的送他兩個字：「廢話。」  
「我在這裡要悶死啦！你得帶我出去！」  
「別拿自己的命開玩笑，Stiles。」  
「嘿！那你要去哪哩！？」  
Derek將手機塞到外套口袋，平靜的說道：「你待在警局會很安全。」  
Stiles跳起身：「我在你旁邊也很安全啊！」  
Derek沒開口阻止，而是嚴厲的瞪著他，在他的威逼之下，Stiles重新坐回椅子上，雙手抱胸還噘嘴；然而Stiles像孩子鬧脾氣的反應並沒有顯著效果，只換來男人爽快離開的背影。  
假使Derek有多留一些心思，在離去前多看一眼，一定會看見Stiles得意的笑臉，那是不熟悉的人也能辨認出的頑皮表情。

等到Noah發現Stiles不在警局時，已經找不到他兒子的蹤影了，Derek Hale聽到Stiles失蹤的事情後，立刻掉頭回到警局協助搜索。  
「他會去的地方有兩個。」Derek一踏入警長的辦公室就是這句話：「鎮上的獸醫院，與Hale家的土地。」  
「沒錯，Stiles剛剛有表示要去這兩處找線索。」趕回警局的Lisa替Derek佐證。  
「家裡和學校也該去巡一下，也許Stiles想回去拿點東西來看。」副警長Parrish跟著提出意見，警局裡的人多是自小看Stiles長大的，聽到他遇到危險都很關心，積極的想幫忙。  
Noah思考片刻：「Parrish，你跟我去Hale家的山上搜索，Lisa你帶兩名警員分別到獸醫院、學校和家裡一趟，鑰匙給你。」  
「讓她跟去山上吧，兩個人不夠，獸醫院我可以去一趟。」Derek說「獸醫院在市區，遇到危險的機率也比較低。」  
Noah知道Derek說的沒錯，Hale家的山真的太大，Stiles在外面多一分一秒都很危險。「好，拜託各位了，出發把Stiles逮回來！」

街上的人們先是聽到刺耳的剎車聲，隨後是一台黑色的跑車滑到診所的大門口，黑髮的男性駕駛快速的開門、下車就往裡面衝，放任價值不菲的跑車敞開著車門，可見事態非常的緊急。  
Derek大老遠就捕捉到Stiles的蹤跡，隨著越來越靠近，其中伴隨的氣味讓他寒毛直豎，那是他熟悉又忌憚的味道。  
用力推開診所的門，醫院的櫃檯空無一人，他索性直接闖進診療室，而裡頭的人同時轉頭望向闖入者，表情迥異。  
Derek一眼就看見他的目標，而對方朝他揮揮手，一臉心虛的表情讓人生氣。「跟我回去。」  
Stiles舉手作投降狀：「我全力配合。」  
「Derek，你是回來當保母嗎？」站在Stiles旁邊的男人似笑非笑的問，男人簡直是Derek的年長翻版，英俊的面孔、濃密的毛髮與健碩的身材，最大的不同是他時刻帶著笑意的上揚嘴角，讓他更有魅力。  
「你們認識？」Stiles好奇的問Derek，腦袋在兩個人之間轉來轉去，想從他們表情看出端倪。  
「不甘你的事。」Derek抓住Stiles的肩膀就推著他往外走，也不知道是回答誰。  
Stiles乖乖的跟著男人的腳步上車，坐在幾天前他才發誓不要再碰到的副駕駛座，自知理虧的裝乖巧。  
Derek撥通警長的手機，在Stiles一臉大事不妙的絕望表情之下冷靜的報告：「我找到Stiles了。」  
「讓那個小混球聽電話！」Noah的聲音清晰又響亮的在車內迴盪，震的Stiles想往外跑。  
「嗨…老爸，你好像很喘?」Stiles小聲的打招呼，露出討好的笑臉。「小心血壓啊！」  
只可惜這模樣無法傳達給他的父親，怒氣沖天的的警長開始一連串的責罵，數落Stiles不顧自身安危，讓Derek的血白流，讓他在警局丟進顏面等等，毫不留情的教訓他一番。  
「Derek，幫我把他帶回家，我稍後就會到。」Noah在一陣痛罵後，語氣緩和許多：「麻煩你把它帶回家去，盯緊他。」  
比起請求，更像在命令的語句並沒有使Derek不滿，他二話不說便答應警長，車子轉往家的方向。Stiles摸摸鼻子，眼睛咕溜咕溜的轉動，想說什麼又不敢說的樣子煞是笨拙。  
車子行駛幾分鐘，Derek終於轉頭看向身旁坐立不安的傢伙。  
彷彿獲得允許的Stiles一掃剛剛的好寶寶模樣，興奮的開口報告：「我剛剛問了Deaton關於受傷動物的事情，他說那一天確實有個男人抱著受傷的動物來求診，他的名子叫Deucalion，但這個男人是個盲人，所以不太可能是當天襲擊我的人。所以我就立刻追問啦，這個Deucalion到底是怎麼來診所的，而Deaton雖然不想透露太多，但看在我們認識這麼久的份上還是跟我說啦，是一對男女開車送他來的。那我們接下來只要找到這個盲人，就能順藤摸瓜啦！」說完，Stiles擺出剩力的手勢，雙眼亮晶晶的看著Derek。  
「所以，狗死了？」Derek面無表情的問，他冷靜的反應令Stiles大失所望。  
「到是沒有，Deaton說狗狗已經痊癒了。」Stiles聳聳肩，「那…醫院那個人？是誰？」  
「…一個認識的人罷了。」  
「怎麼這麼巧，兩次都讓我碰上他呀…」Stiles扯著安全帶，弄得車內喀喀作響。  
「第二次？」  
「對啊，這是我第二次遇到他了，第一次剛好是在那天我手受傷的時候。」Stiles朝Derek舉起手掌，想讓他看看還有淡淡疤痕的地方。  
偏偏駕駛根本沒注意到Stiles的舉動，流暢的將車子駛進自家車道。停好車後才轉頭，差點迎上他堅持懸在半空中的手。  
「…下車。」Derek撇了一眼Stiles的疤痕，直接波冷水。

Stiles一鼓作氣跑回房間，拋Derek一個人待在一樓，把房間板子上的東西全部拆下來，那些標籤和照片都是前陣子他對Derek的一堆臆測，實在不能讓本人發現。   
「你對我侄子還真用心。」  
一個聲音突然從Stiles的背後傳來，嚇的Stiles幾乎要跳起來，驚訝的發現自己認得這個聲音！   
「D…！！！嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯！」男人捂住他想大聲呼救的嘴，輕而易舉的就將人壓制在床上，膝蓋壓在Stiles的胸口上，徹底斷絕他掙扎的機會。  
Stiles的尖叫與呼叫聲被阻擋，只能慌亂的瞪著壓住他的男人，這是他們第三次的會面，拜Derek該死的蚌殼難掰嘴Hale所賜──他死的時候也不知道兇手是誰。  
「你將會加入我們…Mr. Stilinski，只要獻上你的忠誠，我們就會保護你。」男人輕聲說，嘴角拉出邪惡的微笑：「希望你能挺過去。」  
Stiles根本聽不懂男人在說什麼，身上像是有好幾頓的石頭壓著，怎麼掙扎都沒用。  
接下來的恐怖的景象Stiles一輩子都不會忘記，男人稍微抬起上半身，像是要紓緩頸部一般緩慢的將頭往左邊伸展，緊接著臉部皮膚開始以肉眼可見的速度膨脹聚攏，像是健身鍛鍊過一般冒出一塊快相當有力的肌肉，幾秒內就已經看不出原來的模樣，而且眼睛還發出耀眼的藍光。  
外星人嗎！？？  
外星人要來侵略地球了！！？？？  
什麼鬼！！！？？？？  
Stiles已經徹底絕望，這可不是一個人生命被威脅的等級啊，自己遇上的是全人類的生存危機啊！！！  
極度混亂之下，Stiles甚至沒能對男人大的詭異的嘴巴與尖銳異常的牙齒做出任何評價，只是瞪大他的雙眼，僵硬的等待接下來要降臨在他身上的痛楚。


	6. ......

# 6

眼睜睜的等著尖銳的牙齒碰上他的頸子，Stiles重新開始掙扎，但是臉上手掌抓的越來越大力，對方變得像獸爪的尖銳指尖刺進他的臉頰，讓他疼的眼冒金星，也許不用等到脖子被咬斷，他的臉會先碎掉。死亡就在眼前Stiles並不害怕，疼痛使他腦袋一片空白，只想著要擺脫痛楚。

施加他身上的重量與束縛突然間停止了，被鬆開的Stile往床內一直退直到完全靠上牆壁，若不是他的腳有點發軟，他肯定往外跑，更重要的是，那名陌生人並沒有離開他房間。

穿著一身黑的男人阻隔兩人，成功轉移對方的注意力。

那是Derek，總是來的非常即時的Hale，他甚至沒看見Derek怎麼出現的，但是他就站在床前，將他護在身後。

「你以為這樣就能阻止我？」那個男人嘲諷的問，對他的舉動嗤之以鼻。

「你可以試試看。」Derek回答，依舊是他那不冷不熱的語調，之前讓Stiles火大的說話方式，現在卻讓他覺得特別可靠。

「還是那麼天真，小Derek。」對方戲謔的說，猙獰的臉看起來更加可怕。「仍舊相信快樂的結局。」

Stiles想起剛剛的對話，整個眼睛都瞪圓了。「他是你叔叔！？」

Derek無視他的問題，反而是另一個人『彬彬有禮』的做出行禮姿勢應答：「Peter Hale，你好。」

「我一點都不『好』！」Stiles小聲的說，不安的開始計算自己成功離開這個房間往外跑的可能性。

「少廢話。」Derek抬高音量，「離開這裡，等會警長就要回來了。」

Peter Hale的臉逐變回原樣，帥氣英俊的感覺現在完全被陰險又邪惡取代，Stiles再次見識到他的『變臉』，嘴巴都忘記要閉上。「那無所謂，我會找到機會的。」

Derek聽到Peter Hale的回應，大皺眉頭：「你再靠近他一次，我會撕碎你喉嚨。」

『撕碎喉嚨！？』與家人意見相左的Derek顯然一樣具有變身的能力。

「你知道我的方法是最快的。」Peter Hale的雙眼再次散發藍色的光芒，臉雖然沒有像之前一樣滿是橫肉，嘴裡的牙齒卻快速的長，尖銳的前端絕對能撕碎任何東西。

Derek繃緊全身的肌肉，微微壓低身子，但是他不是衝上去痛毆壞叔叔，而是發出一聲響亮的野獸咆哮。

就像那天晚上的吼叫聲。

Stiles發出一聲像是噎住的聲音，遠離爭鬥的念頭帶給他力氣，可惜如同剛出生的小鹿一般瘋狂打顫雙腿，讓他的逃脫大業受到一定程度的阻礙。

「Stiles！」Derek生氣的吼，立刻把身後需要他保護的『目標』扯到自己的身邊。「別添亂！」

Stiles與腥紅色的眼眸對視，耀眼的紅光危險又強大，他抓著Derek的外套，覺得自己今天真的受夠了。「你們誰可以跟我好好解釋一下！」

門外傳來車子的關門聲，Stiles還沒來得及松一口氣，方才還擋在他身前的男人已經全力衝向前，朝露出燦爛笑容的Peter快速衝，一腳就把他往外窗口的方向踢。

Peter輕鬆閃過Derek的腳，有限的空間使他撞上桌子，發出巨大的碰撞聲響，兩人扭打在一團，書桌上的書本隨著撞擊散落一地。Stiles聽到自己父親在樓下大聲呼叫他的聲音，他想都沒想就衝到門邊將門落鎖，轉頭持續目擊Derek瘋狂胖揍叔叔的不肖畫面。

Stiles衝上去扯男人的衣服，壓低聲音急切的說：「Derek！我爸要上來了！」

聞言Derek一把扛起Peter就要往窗戶外投，像是在丟一個小紙團似的一氣呵成，他叔叔沒有掙扎，反而面露笑意的盯著Stiles看，不怎麼在意自己的處境的興味模樣搭配臉上被毆打的傷口，就像個瘋子。

兩人目送Peter輕鬆落地，俏皮朝他們的揮手，氣的Derek臉黑。儘管Peter Hale相當『配合的』飛出窗外，剛剛的動靜已經引來她的父親，Stiles慘白著臉，拚命想著該用何種藉口說服衝上樓要撞開他房門的爸爸。

人們常說，在危急狀況之下，靈機一動解決眼前危機的行為可以稱為『急中生智』，但是大多時後，Stiles的腦袋都只會在『狗急跳牆』的情況下高速運轉，如同此刻…

Noah撞開房門，看清房間的狀況後，頭也不回的離開房間。反覆多次擔心又放心的Noah正式爆發，氣急敗壞的朝房內的兩人大吼：「你們給我滾下樓！」

可惜他的命令因為驚嚇而岔氣，離去的背影簡直可用落荒而逃來形容，下樓還發出奇怪的碰撞聲。

暗自替祈禱老爸沒有摔跤的Stiles，吐口氣，確信老爸短時間不會想再看到他兒子。這才收回緊緊摟住Derek的雙手，強作鎮定的咳嗽幾聲，試圖緩解凝滯的詭異氛圍。

背對門口的男人推開環繞在他腰間的腿，讓剛剛相當大膽的傢伙繼續坐在桌上，緊張的氣氛變得曖昧，粗魯扯下他上衣的大男孩白皙的臉頰紅得冒煙。

Derek揚起嘴角，他很少笑，與Stiles相遇的短短一個月卻笑得比去年一整年還多。

Stiles避開Derek促狹的眼神，再度清嗓子道：「咳嗯！總之，故事就是，你的英雄救美讓我煞到你了！…等等，這不是真的！只是一個故事罷，並不代表真實的我煞到你，雖然我真的覺得你挺帥的，但真的不是我真正的感受，真的不是喔！你…你…你…」

Derek退開一些，不再把Stiles困在桌上，彎腰從地上撿起他的黑色棉衫，上半身健壯緊實肌肉隨著動作拉扯伸展，曲線美得驚人。

Stiles閉上嘴巴，盯著他嚥下一大口口水，將頭穿過衣領的Derek正巧見到他的動作，頓時表情有些微妙，被逮個正著的傢伙更是紅的像煮熟的蝦子一般。

「我怎麼樣？」

「呃，啊？喔！嗯，很帥。」傻傻回應的Stiles想賞自己一巴掌，臉紅的快燒起來。「不是啦！我是要問，你跟你叔叔到底…是什麼？你必須先解釋清楚！」

「狼人。」Derek爽快的回答，事情演變至此，沒有什麼好隱瞞的。「追殺你的也是狼人。」

「追殺我的人不是你叔叔？等等，不對，他說『這是最快的方法』…我到底是惹到誰了？等等，這世界上，真的有狼人？那他的方法是咬死我？還是…轉變我！？難道跟電影演的一模一樣嗎！？那…」

「閉上嘴！你一直說要我怎麼回答！？」Derek打斷Stiles滔滔不絕的疑問，「我會解釋給你聽，但不是現在。」

「不是現在是什麼時候！？」Stiles沒聽懂。

Derek無奈的朝樓下一比。

對吼，Noah還飽受衝擊等著要教訓他。

指尖仍殘留接觸結實背部肌肉的觸感與熱度，Stiles抓緊衣袖，在屋內來回走動，想介此擺脫突如期然的燥熱。「那…該怎麼解釋？」

Derek盯著扭扭捏捏的Stiles，第一次以看待對象的方式檢視他的外表；白皙的皮膚，明亮的雙眼，挺立的鼻子，形狀優美的唇，修長的四肢，雖然像時下年輕人一樣沒什麼肌肉，但臀部挺翹非常漂亮。

「說你無聊想去商場逛。」他抓住Stiles的肩膀，制止他焦躁不安的打轉。

「為什麼我必須為你隱瞞警長？」Stiles提出合理的質疑。

「人類的力量不足以阻擋『我們』，而你知道我會盡全力保護你，絕不會害你，但是你父親不會。」

「你都證明這麼多次了…」Stiles直翻白眼「我的顧慮是『知道真相的我』，還會是你繼續全力保護的對象嗎？」

Derek笑了，再度朝他伸手，只不過這次不是肩膀，而是一把摟住他的腰，將慌亂的男人扯到自己的懷裡，貼在他耳邊說：「你可是我的。」

Stiles忍不住大叫，用力掙脫男人的懷抱，然後不得不朝樓下又想衝上樓來的Noah再三保證自己沒事。

 

Noah故作鎮定的先從教訓Stiles開始，但他很崩潰的發現一向很會頂嘴的兒子竟然乖乖的點頭認錯，臉上還有不明的紅潮，總是興致昂然觀察在場所有人表情的雙眼一反常態的緊盯自己的腳指頭。

_肯定是在害羞了啊！兒子真的戀愛了啊！_

Noah心情複雜的看著兒子的『男朋友』，Derek Hale，這下終於弄懂為什麼對方願意保護自己兒子，原來真的是在打Stiles屁股的主意啊…

_嘖！怎麼這麼巧讓他能夠用逞英雄呢？_

_Derek Hale_ _出現之前他兒子可是暗戀_ _Lydia Martin_ _十多年_ _…_ _以兒子會闖禍的性格，有更強勢的_ _Derek_ _在一起可能比一般女朋友更好，瞧瞧他現在乖順的模樣_ _…_

「我會乖乖的，真的！我不會在亂跑開自己生命的玩笑。」Stiles舉起手，像運動員一樣宣示。「可是我不想待在警局了，Noah，局裡真的太無聊啦！沒有電腦更沒有電視，我怎麼能打發時間！」

_什麼！？以前如果能在警局多停留一分鐘就樂到不行，現在卻一點嫌無聊_ _…_ _有男朋友果然不一樣啊_ _…_

「你因為這些理由陷自己於危險之中！？」

「待在審問室一點隱私都沒有，什麼都會被錄影和監聽，誰在對面看都不知道！」Stiles大聲抗議。

「警局比較安全，Stiles。上次襲擊者直破門而入，即使有我，也相當勉強不是嗎？」

Stiles看向Derek，眉頭苦惱的皺起來，妥協的對Noah說：「好吧，但是我不要在鏡子的另一邊。」

「你想在哪裡就在哪裡，不准離開警局就是了。」Noah無力的說，Derek能輕易說服兒子讓他受到不小的打擊。

「遵命～警長！」Stiles朝他父親行軍禮，「那我可以回房間了吧？」

Noah見兒子與『他的男朋友』都在等他批准，從喉嚨擠出像是「嗯」和呻吟的模糊聲響，心情複雜的目送兒子與Derek上樓。


	7. Chapter 7

Derek Hale口中所說的世界，像是才在於另一個次元，若非親眼目睹，Stiles絕對不能相信真的有奇幻生物存在過…但這也能解釋鎮上有些無法解開的謎團，也許哪天他能解決警長櫃子裡的Cold Case。  
Hale家族在Beacon Hill好幾個世紀，然而十多年前一場火災不僅破壞一個家庭，更瓦解一個歷史悠久的Pack，僅存的族人屈指可數。Hale家的人留下傷重無法遠行的叔叔Peter Hale，遠赴他鄉追查家破人亡的兇手。  
幾個月前，Peter從漫長的沈睡中甦醒，重新連絡上Derek與Pack的成員匯集在Hale家山頭，試圖聚集多方的力量好釐清當年的慘案。  
只可惜瓦解10多年的倖存族人各自都擁有自己的Pack，不少人甚至成為率領整個Pack的Alpha，這天的聚會不僅無法取得找出仇人的共識，更成為地盤的爭奪戰。  
縱使Derek是Hale家的繼承人，卻無法名正言順的佔領Beacon Hill，他的狼群四散在各地，根本無法即時支援他的窘境。  
更不用說…這個人類，很愚蠢的開車撞傷一隻脾氣特別暴躁的Beta…尊崇母親的主張，一直在守護人類的Derek自然不可能讓外來的Pack撕裂無辜的人類，地盤爭奪戰演變為『Stiles的謀殺競賽』。  
頸上人頭被人覬覦那麼久，自己一直都能平安存活的原因，正是因為Derek幾乎寸步不離的守護。  
「你該不會晚上都沒睡，一直緊盯著我家吧？」Stiles表情微妙的問，幸好房間的窗戶並不是面對Derek家，不然他可能每晚的行動都被監視…  
「通常狼群不會去動執法人員，更不可能去驚動警長。」Derek冷靜的回答，打斷他的胡思亂想：「你不會想去引來政府的主意，警長在你身邊，就是保證。」  
「可是我是警長的兒子欸！」  
「…他們被沖昏了頭。」Derek補充，也很無奈。「所幸目前只剩一兩個Pack還沒放棄，襲擊失敗引來警方全方面的搜查使不少人退縮。」  
「這破事有結束的一天嗎？」Stiles絕望的揪著頭髮「Beacon Hills到底有什麼吸引力！？」  
露出相當稀有的淺笑，Derek說道：「就想你想要回家一樣，Stiles，狼群也會。」  
發現自己又盯著臉看的Stiles收回視線，房內一陣沉寂，明明滿腹的疑問，卻不知從何開口。  
見他沒有問題之後，狼人站起身準備告辭。眼見對方的手要碰上門把，Stiles想都沒想就拉住Derek的衣角：「等等，Derek，我還有問題想問。」  
Derek有所覺悟的折返到Stiles的書桌前，動作自然且輕鬆的靠著它：「狼人不是什麼有耐性的種族。」  
看出來了。  
「Peter是怎麼回事？」 Stiles轉移話題問道。「起內鬨嗎？」  
「…他的想法比較極端。」  
「他是想要『轉換』我對吧？靠他的牙齒？」Stiles覆上自己的脖子，幾乎是立刻就從Derek的表情中得到答案。「拜託，你們可以這樣隨隨便便咬人嗎！？」  
「當然不行。」狼人立刻否決：「只有Alpha才能轉換人類成為狼人，成功的機率也不是百分之百。」  
「真是過分吶…」成為狼人就有自保能力，倘若失敗也能省去一件麻煩事…  
「Peter離開鎮上了，他承諾過不會再傷害你，他不會違抗Alpha的命令。」Derek說，眼睛詭異的泛紅。  
「聽起來真可靠。」Stiles言不由衷說，聽到Derek瘋癲叔叔遠去的消息，滿意躺倒在床上。「你還有多少人馬？聽起來你的人都不在身邊？」  
「明天他們就會回來。」Derek說，對於Stiles在床上的懶散模樣不予置評。  
「你該不會要他們一起窩到那娘的要命的屋子吧！？說真的，你有打算買新的家具嗎？那些顏色很刺眼耶？」  
Derek連回應都懶，拉開書桌邊的椅子，配合對方改變姿勢。  
「好吧…那你知道追殺我的人是誰嗎？」Stiles立刻打蛇隨棍上，畢竟這是難得可以追根究底的機會。「你不知道襲擊我的人是誰吧？你知道嗎？」  
狼人猶豫片刻才說：「Deucalion，我母親最倚賴的Beta。」  
「那天來攻擊的人就是Deucalion？」聽起來Derek跟名字聽起來像德古拉的狼人頗有淵源。  
「不，Deucalion是盲人，如果是他，我可能沒辦法保護你。」Derek警告他，「他非常的強，Stiles，所以接下來千萬不要再亂跑了。」  
「反正我有你啊！」Stiles脫口而出才意識到這句話的曖昧之處，氣氛頓時又變得有些奇怪。  
「Deucalion對你的命並沒有很大的興趣，他介意的是Beacon Hill的地盤歸屬。」Derek盯著對方發紅的臉頰澄清：「我會保護你，Stiles，但你必須學會保護你自己。」  
這樣是要別人怎麼反悔？在警局理他什麼都不能做…  
Stiles孩子氣的嘟起嘴：「好吧…」  
樓下的Noah忍無可忍的大吼：「現在是九點！Derek Hale，你給我適可而止！我可是有配槍的！」

鎮上沒有秘密。Derek Hale與Stiles Stilinski交往的消息，很快就散布出去。  
警長兒子很聰明，但比起聰明才智更令人印象深刻的是他搞怪與惹事的能力，上課不專心、影響其他同學聽課、公然翹課等等事蹟，造就他在校成績優異卻比任何人更常去校長室報到的成就。即使老師在課後留堂讓他罰寫一堆試卷也難不倒他，他甚至還有餘裕寫完其他科目的回家作業，老師們拿他沒辦法，只能一狀告到校長那裡，讓他去頭痛。  
離開鎮上到大城市讀大學的Stiles回來之後，就拐到一個帥氣有型的男朋友。  
從早上開始，就有許多人看見Derek Hale與Stiles一起行動的身影，戀情還頗受警局肯定，多位目擊者宣稱他們攜手去警局找警長探班，甚至下午還跑到熱鬧的咖啡廳外帶下午茶。  
很奇怪的組合，但是聒噪的Stiles Stilinski與冷淡的Derek Hale在一起的畫面如此和諧，鎮上的婆婆媽媽們對於這一對都莫名的看好。  
Liam Dumber 和Theo Raeken回來找Derek時，正巧見到冷漠的頭狼與一個在往嘴裡塞派的大男孩從店裡相繼走出來，Derek手裡還拎著一大袋咖啡，打開副駕駛座的門，抽出紙巾讓對方清理。在對方跑去丟垃圾的空檔，回到駕駛座發動車子，等到大男孩上車才將一大袋咖啡交給他。  
Liam一臉驚嚇的看著Theo，而Theo則是露出意味深長的表情，嘿嘿嘿的壞笑。  
「你笑什麼？」  
「那一位，就是Derek說要保護的Stiles。你說我在笑什麼？」  
Liam抓抓下巴，表情有點呆滯：「跟Scott提到的Stiles是同一個？你覺得Scott知道這件事嗎？」  
Theo笑得更開心了。

Derek Hale的Pack四散各地，多半是因為要到外地就學和工作，對於相對來說太過年輕的『新血』來說，復仇實在太遙遠也不切實際，他的姐姐Laura和妹妹Cora雖然贊成他的做法，卻得付出搜索進度緩慢的代價。  
Laura，Derek和Cora費不少工夫才將線索串連起來，而Peter甦醒後證實他們的推測，Argent家的涉案嫌疑。對方肯定也察覺到狼人聚集的躁動，陸續有不少獵人抵達鎮上帶來大量的武器與彈藥。  
待在警局的好處，就是能先聽到風聲， Derek確信至少有10名出色的獵人抵達Beacon Hill，相約在今天來申請持槍執照 。這個壞消息讓他猶豫該不該和Peter提及，狼人的內鬨已經夠頭痛，再加上一群配有武器的獵人，這次很難簡單就結束。  
Derek不希望有狼人受傷，失去他的家人與Alpha的痛苦，他絕不讓自己的Pack承受。他的狼群回應他的招喚，今天晚上就能集合完畢。  
眼下最棘手的事情反而是安撫Stiles，他對於Derek不願意說明計畫與解決時間相當不滿，從今天早上開始就在瘋狂發問，Derek人生當中沒遇過話纏的不讓人安寧的類型。發脾氣沒用，那簡直是種忍耐力的考驗，而他徹底被上帝專門針對他所打造的私人酷刑困住，完全沒有機會逃脫。  
Stiles用上嘴唇頂著筆，不時用眼角偷瞄Derek，幾分鐘前狼人才剛下第N回的『最後通牒』，眼看Stiles不安份開始重新挪動屁股和踢蹬他的腿，像隻毛毛蟲一般扭個不停，Derek痛苦的抹臉。  
「不然你跟我說你的Pack有哪些成員？」  
「…應該不少你認識的。」Derek承認，在Stiles不停發問的攻勢之下不得不妥協。  
「真的嘛！？那這樣正好啊！直接讓他們進來呀！」  
Derek大皺眉頭，警局又不是他家會客室。「別傻了。」  
Stiles接受Derek的反對意見，警長如果知道狼人ˊ的存在，第一時間一定是把鄰居抓去關。  
「那你怎麼知道我會認識？」Stiles繼續問。  
Derek把臉埋在手掌裡，沉默片刻後回答。「Stiles，你了解的越多，就越難脫身。」  
「不，Derek，是我必須了解更多好保護我自己。」  
「你沒辦法，Stiles，人類做不到。」  
「說不定我可以！」  
「你不行！」Derek大吼，抓狂的模樣不僅僅是爭執而生的憤怒。  
Stiles噘嘴，猶豫要繼續追問還是分析狼人會反應這麼大的裡由。  
門外傳來的敲擊聲解救已經忍無可忍的狼人，不管Stiles選哪一個他都不會好過。  
「Stiles，你的學弟來找你。」女警打開門，讓身後兩個人走進去。「離開前記得提醒他們要取回證件。」  
Stiles眨眨眼，而他身邊的狼人站起身全身上下都散發著怒意。  
那是Beacon Hill高中的學生，還真的是他認識的人。  
Liam Dumber和Theo Raeken小Stiles一屆，Liam是學校長曲棍球校隊的隊長，球打得好但成績實在不行，他們曾在校長室門口打過幾次照面，因為母親再婚所誘發的叛逆期導致他中二病發作，亂發幾次脾氣後有收斂一點；Theo則是個大混蛋，全校都知道他特別喜歡玩弄感情，靠著俊俏和掐指拈來的花言巧語到處惹事，要不是他結識Liam後改邪歸正，下場很可能是被其中幾任前男友和前女友害死。  
Stiles推測可能是男女通吃的Theo盯上傻白直男Liam的屁股，才會開始跟他稱兄道弟，徹底轉性。分享他的推測給朋友的時候，腦袋迴路古怪的Scott有段時間一直在重複申明自己只喜歡女人，逼的Stiles不得不聲稱除了Lydia女神外，只會考慮毛髮特別濃密充滿野性的酷帥男人才停止『我最好的朋友可能暗戀我』的鬧劇。  
對了，Derek Hale完全符合他對備胎的要求耶…  
「Peter已經抓到Kate Argent，她無處可躲了。」Liam告訴Derek「他說他會處理上一代的恩怨，要你守住這裡。」  
憤怒的Peter知道怎麼做，Derek想起Hale家被大火焚燒過後的慘樣，巴不得也衝去賞Kate幾巴掌，將她徹底撕碎。前幾年他一直想知道原因，現在已經無所謂了，今天夜晚降臨前，Kate便會為他謀害的生命付出代價。  
「Gerard Argent根本不ˊ管她的死活，他將人手都調過來Beacon Hill，美其名『保護人類』誰不知道他真正的野心。」Theo嗤之以鼻的說。  
「你知道？」Derek揚起眉毛，Theo大言不慚的樣子彷彿摸透Gerard的想發一般，Hale家跟Argent對立這麼久，就從來沒有清楚那老頭的心思過。  
「當然是因為不想死嘛！」Theo說「不然哪一個六十出頭的老人會想來即將爆發狼人混戰的前線湊熱鬧？」  
Derek承認Theo的推測有一定的可能性，但還是保守的回答：「Argent一家立誓要阻擋一切邪惡的生物為害到人類，不管怎樣，這場爭端必須盡快平息，別讓獵人有可趁之機。」  
狼人跟兩個年輕人到角落說話，但是審訊是空間能多大？Liam被Theo警告兩次小聲一點，說話音量卻還是一樣大聲，Stiles覺得Derek坦然的坐下來談還輕鬆些。  
狼人似乎跟他想一樣的事情，Derek轉頭對上Stiles肯定聽的一清二楚的點頭動作，無奈的閉上眼睛。不管他願不願意，這個人類已經被捲進來，計畫一定跟他有關，讓他聽聽無妨。  
「基本上大家天黑前都會到，計畫什麼時候進行？」  
「明天上午。」  
「帶著他去？」Theo問，笑的有點不懷好意。  
「…不，太危險。」  
Stiles立刻大聲抗議：「我要去！」  
「你知道明天早上要去做什麼嗎？」Derek覺得頭很痛。  
「我不管，反正你要去哪裡都必須帶上我！」Stiles耍賴道。  
Theo吹出響亮的口哨，笑的很討人厭：「真是恩愛的一對。」  
「你再多嘴我把你做的蠢事都抖給Liam聽。」  
Theo得意的揚眉，環上Liam的肩膀一臉不在乎：「Liam才不會聽你的。」  
「你錯了，他肯定會。畢竟你跟Liam現在也是恩愛的一對，不是嗎？」Stiles笑得特別狡猾，從剛剛一些小動作來看，就能看出兩人之間有貓膩。  
Liam尷尬的推開Theo的手臂，而Theo的表情變的陰沉，瞪著Stiles的眼神相當陰狠，正想開口諷刺他多嘴，就被Derek打斷。  
「明天早上你不可能跟我們去，Stiles，你必須待在警局。」Derek頭痛的岔開話題「我會讓人來監視你。」  
Stiles鬱悶的拍在桌子上，除非能抓到犯人，不然警長是不可能放人的，而混帳Alpha的同伴回來之後，就迫不及待的想把他甩開，好不容易來點有趣的事情，卻完全不能參與，真是掃興。  
Stiles將瀕臨死亡的恐懼拋在腦後，就跟多數年輕人一樣不見棺材不掉淚，嚮往刺激的冒險與完全不同的生活方式。


End file.
